Zhang's Free Time
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: [EXO] [CRACK PAIR] Zhang PD yang sedang malas dan sang manajer yang berulah. "Bagus, Waktuku terbuang percuma dengan datang kemari." This is KrAy/FanXing, BL, crack pair. DLDR


**Exo** © milik ortu dan diri mereka sendiri

 _Warning_ : _**Crack pair**_ , typo, gaje, abal, bit imagination, don't like don't read.

 **Zhang's Free Time © 2018**

 **Kaizen K** **atsumoto**

 **.**

Lay jarang sekali mendapatkan liburan. Biasanya dia harus bekerja ekstra keras supaya bisa sejajar dengan member Korean, mencoret kata 'liburan' dalam kamusnya selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Mesti bolak-balik Cina-Korea sudah menjadi resiko kerja sebagai salah satu artis label SM Entertainment yang memiliki pasaran di 2 negara sekaligus. Selama ini Lay tak pernah mengeluh secara gamblang, namun di sisi lain ia merasa sedikit lega berkat konflik yang terjadi antara Cina dan Korea Selatan tempo hari. Kini jadwalnya hanya terfokus di Cina saja, oleh karena itu kadang Lay merasa waktunya menjadi sedikit lebih senggang. Walaupun rindu dengan teman-teman Korea-nya, di lubuk hati dia percaya bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali bersama.

Kadang kala ada saat dimana Lay merasa sangat malas ketika berada di Cina. Bahkan sang manajer mesti pintar-pintar memilih cara supaya Lay benar-benar mau angkat diri dari atas kasurnya. Meskipun sekarang jadwal Lay hanya terfokus di Cina bukan berarti dia hanya tidur bermalasan. Sejujurnya ada banyak rentetan kegiatan-kegiatan yang harus dilakukan. Apalagi setelah keluarnya album kedua, SHEEP. Fansign akan digelar di berbagai daerah Cina, acara padat sudah menanti.

Dari kota A, Lay akan melakukan fansign ke kota B, kemudian ke kota C. Besok dia harus mendatangi kota D yang bertepatan di tempat kelahirannya dulu, Changsa. Dia harus menyiapkan segala sesuatunya bersama kru lain, tapi Lay benar-benar malas hari ini.

Walau sang manajer sudah berulang kali memanggilnya agar ke tempat latihan, namun Lay masih belum menandakan akan bangun dari singgasananya. Itu benar-benar membuat sang manajer frustasi. Biasanya CEO muda itu akan langsung bangun bila sang manajer sudah mengajaknya membicarakan tentang musik atau pun makanan, tapi hari ini beda. Lay tidak mau bangun padahal sudah diiming-imingi dengan kedua hal favoritnya.

.

Sang manajer pun merasa lelah dan hampir hilang harapan. Melangkah gontai keluar dari kamar si Cina Sheep. "Apalagi yang harus kulakukan supaya dia mau bangun? Acara fansignnya itu besok, bagaimana acaranya bisa sukses jika hari ini dia tidak bersiap-siap? Memangnya acara fansign bisa lancar kalau dia tidak membicarakan segala sesuatunya dengan kru lainnya?" Monolog sang manajer yang kini mondar-mandir di ruang latihan bersama beberapa kru lain.

"Eh, eh, pak! Bukannya dia ada di Beijing juga saat ini?" Celetuk salah satu kru wanita. "Bagaimana kalau kita minta tolong bantuannya?"

Sang manajer mengangkat kedua alisnya tak paham akan maksud ucapan salah satu kru nyentriknya yang punya warna rambut kuning mencolok bernametag 'Lucy' tersrbut. "Apa maksudmu dan siapa yang kau maksud?" Cecar sang majaner bingung.

Si kru wanita malah tersenyum-senyum, "Dia pak, masa bapak tidak tahu?" Dan sang manajer menggeleng dengan polosnya-minta ditempeleng. Si kru pun menarik dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga sang manajer lalu beberapa menit kemudian mereka tersenyum seperti pasangan maniak yang baru lahir. Tumben sekali otak si kru nyentriknya encer. Ini dia jalan keluar dari masalah yang membuat sengsara lahir batinnya!

.

Lay masih sibuk bergelung di kasurnya. Jika dilihat, penampilannya sudah rapi dengan setelan jaket dan celana panjang, juga sebuah topi berpierching nangkring di kepalanya. Posisinya sedang tengkurap di kasur dengan wajah terbenam pada bantal. Tak beberapa lama terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu, Lay malas menjawab, lagi pula jika itu sang manajer, dia pasti langsung nyelenong masuk tanpa harus meminta izin.

Merasa tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, seseorang membuka pintu kamar Lay. Sebuah helaan napas panjang terdengar, suara langkah kakinya tenang sekali, tidak seperti sang manajer yang tergesa dan serabutan. Sepertinya memang bukan sang manajer yang masuk kali ini. Lay jadi sedikit penasaran tapi tetap kukuh pada posisinya kerena terlalu malas bergerak. Hari ini dia ingin bersantai seharian.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara deheman lelaki. Suaranya berat nan tegas. "Wah, enak sekali jadi CEO muda? Kerjanya hanya tidur dan bermalas-malasan."

Lay berpikir, suaranya sangat familiar, namun ia tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Dasar ingatan sialan! Di saat seperti ini Sang China Sheep bisa mengumpat diri.

"Setelah aku datang, kau masih saja seperti itu, sebagai orang Cina apa kau tidak malu? Bagus sekali. Waktu berhargaku terbuang percuma dengan datang kemari." Suara berat itu lagi memotong umpatan sang CEO muda.

Lay langsung tersentak kali ini. Keringat dingin sebiji jagung tiba-tiba mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dengan hati berdegup kencang seraya menenggak liur kasar ia menoleh perlahan-lahan menuju sumber suara. Mata sang CEO muda itu terbelalak melihat pemandangan tak biasa di depan sana. Keterkejutan serta rasa gugup mendera, tergambar jelas melalui wajah rupawannya.

Sementara itu, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Kacamata hitam tereselip di kerah baju, sebuah hetset hitam yang sebelah tidak terpasang. Wajah pemuda lain tampak serius, sebelah alisnya terangkat seolah tengah menembakkan panah retoris tak kasat mata terhadap kalimatnya tadi ke arah Lay. Kedua pasang manik itu bertemu, mengunci satu sama lain hingga membuat hawa dingin AC menjadi lebih rendah dari biasanya.

Lay diam, medadak gagu dan lupa cara berbicara. Wajah putihnya jadi terlihat makin pucat, sementara itu di balik pintu sang manajer tengah terkikik sambil berucap _'Jiayou_!' dari dari dalam hati.

"Ada apa? Kau melihatku seperti sedang melihat hantu?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam stylist itu lagi, dia merasa tersinggung dengan gerak-gerik Lay yang seolah menghinanya. Tungkainya melangkah, Lay buru-buru menjerit.

"Jangan mendekat!" Teriaknya.

Tapi peringatan itu tak dihiraukan. Si tamu pun melangkah lagi.

"KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT, KRIS!"

Kali ini pemuda bernama Kris itu diam di tempatnya patuh setelah namanya diekspos. Mata elangnya mengunci kelereng kembar Lay ketika mereka beradu tatap untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hanya beberapa detik karena Lay langsung mengalihkan pandangannya terburu.

Lay menundukkan kepala, suasana seketika hening. "Kenapa... Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Ia yang tidak mengerti pun akhirnya bertanya.

Namun bukannya menjawab, Kris justru berjalan lagi hingga tiba di depan tempat tidur Lay, duduk di pinggiran seraya menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam. Aroma pewangi ruangan lavender yang menenangkan, ditambah bunyi pendingin ruangan mendominasi. Pemuda kelahiran Kanada itu belum ingin menjawab. Lay setia menunggunya, kali ini dia tidak berniat mengusir Kris seperti sebelumnya.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat, lalu seseorang menelponku agar kemari untuk membantunya." Jawab Kris pada akhirnya. Dalam hati Lay mengerang marah atau senang atas ulah seseorang itu.

Suasa hening lagi.

Sementara dari balik pintu sang manajer berdecak dalam hati, meraung dan mencak-mencak kenapa mereka begitu kaku setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama di masa lalu. Seorang perempuan yang diketahui sebagai kru berotak encer kebetulan lewat.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini, pak?" Tanya perempuan itu langsung dihadiahi bisikan _'ssstt'_ dari atasannya. Perempuan itu pun merasa penasan dengan kelakuan atasannya yang tengah menguping pembicaraan sang bos besar mereka akhirnya ikut-ikutan menguping dari luar. Setelah paham situasi, si kru wanita langsung tersenyum misterius.

Keheningan menjalar, detik berganti menit, namun 2 pemuda di dalam ruangan tertutup itu masih belum bergerak dari tempat mereka. Berbicara pun tidak. Rasanya begitu canggung. Mereka diam, mungkin sama-sama sedang bernostalgia. Dahulu mereka berada di sebuah grup yang sama, tapi karena sebuah konflik satu diantara mereka meninggalkan grup. Yang satu berusaha menahannya, namun gagal. Perasaan kecewa, sedih, marah, bercampur aduk. Emosi meluap sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk saling menghindar, dan tanpa diduga sekarang mereka dipertemukan kembali secara langsung.

Lay tidak tahu harus berkata apa, begitu pula dengan Kris.

Kris berpikir mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terbaiknya untuk bisa bertemu langsung dengan Lay setelah sekian lama. Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa bertatap muka dengan pemuda itu bisa mengaburkan seluruh kata-kata yang sudah lama tersimpan dalam benaknya.

Matanya bergulir ke arah jendela kamar, cuaca di luar sangat bagus. "Hari yang indah." Katanya tiba-tiba. Dalam hati mencela diri.

Lay mengikuti gerak mata Kris, menilik jendela. "Oh, y-yeah... Cuacanya cerah." Sambung Lay tak kalah canggung.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu?" protes sang manajer dan kru wanita dari balik pintu. Lalu mereka kembali menguping.

"A-apa kau tidak bekerja?"

Lay mencoba mengawali perbincangan mereka kali ini. Tangannya sibuk meremati sprei kasur. Dalam hati meruntuk karena harus terjebak dalam situasi semacam ini. Beda dengan Kris yang nampak kalem-kalem saja. Lay justru sibuk menoleh ke arah pria campuran dan arah lain, diam-diam ia merekam sekaligus memutar ulang ingatan beberapa tahun silam. Ketika Kris masih berada di sisinya dan selalu ada untuknya.

Saat Lay merasa sedih, Kris akan duduk di sisinya. Menemani, menghibur, melakukan tindakan-tindakan konyol untuknya.

Sekarang Kris sudah berbeda. Penampilan, aura, bahkan isi pikirannya tak dapat Lay tebak. Rambut hitam Kris terasa sangat lembut, berkali-kali lipat lebih lembut dari terakhir kali Lay menyentuhnya. Ia sangat merindukan masa lalu, namun ego membuatnya merasa keras kepala. Tapi apakah egonya bisa betah jika Kris berada sangat dekat, sampai Lay bisa merasakan hangatnya sentuhan pipi Kris.

.

"Lay? Lay? Tolong lepaskan aku!" Rontaan demi rontaan membuat pegangan Lay dari pipi seorang pria melepas dengan cepat. Sang manajer menggerutu sembari mengusap pipinya yang kemerahan karena ulah sang Cina Sheep.

Lay termenung. Senyumannya luntur.

 _Barusan itu apa ya?_

Kepala pemuda itu bergerak ke sana kemari, menyadari mereka kini sedang berada di kamar Lay. Kedua matanya menilik jendela kamar, cuaca amat cerah hari ini. Dan besok ia harus melakukan fansign di kota tempat kelahirannya. Bertemu banyak Xingmi yang telah mendukungnya sejauh ini. Sementara itu pria di depannya masih mengeluh kesakitan berkat cubitan, Lay menghembuskan napas panjang-panjang. Sang CEO muda beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sekarang bukan waktunya bersantai.

" _Da_ - _ge_ , _tebuchi_." Kata Lay. Tatapannya kosong, kecewa, namun lega. "Sekarang, ayo kita bicarakan kegiatan fansign untuk besok." ajaknya yang membuat sang manajer melongo.

"Gawat, apa anak itu kesambet arwah gentayangan?" Ujar sang manajer seketika merinding.

.


End file.
